The invention relates to an electronically commutated electric motor. The electric motor has a stator and a rotor, which in particular has permanent magnets. The electric motor also has a control unit which is connected to the stator. The control unit is designed to control the stator such that the stator can produce a magnetic rotating field in order to rotate the rotor.